In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
An image is captured via an image capture device, such as a camera. The image capture device typically includes a lens, such as a wide-angle lens. For example, a camera with a wide-angle lens may have a magnitude of a viewing angle (horizontal or vertical) up to about 180 degrees. When a camera captures an image through a wide-angle lens, such as in a fish-eye lens camera, then the image is often round or distorted. Therefore, such image may be converted into a flat image through a dewarping process, whether native to the camera or remote from the camera. However, the dewarping process can introduce distortions into the flat image, which are undesired.
Additionally, many systems of video-observation and video-analysis put high demands on processing speed. For example, some of such systems process video in real-time at a rate of several tens of frames per second. However, correcting or removing one or more distortions introduced by the wide-angle lens can mandate large expenditures of computing resources. Such large expenditures are generally not desired.
Accordingly, there is a desire to provide various technologies to at least partially alleviate such drawbacks.